1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a microstrip antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a microstrip antenna is requested to meet or satisfy three major requirements--the matching ability, the directivity and the performance including the gain and the efficiency. In light of this, there have been provided microstrip antennas. However, any one of them fails to meet or satisfy the foregoing requirements without the enlargement of the antenna per se.